


you're brighter than your fire

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, whole lotta trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, it's not like <em>I</em> was sleeping in your bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're brighter than your fire

**Author's Note:**

> just some filth for my fave ohmcgee. takes place very shortly after [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4142802)

"Are you angry?" Bruce asks him, but that's not what he means, that's not the _point_.

"I'm always angry, Bruce," Dick says, but he says it with the same smile he had on his face when he watched the circus turn to ashes, when he watched the car of one or another of Bruce's enemies go up in flame. He puts his feet up on Bruce's desk where he's sitting across from him. "Do you mean, am I jealous?"

"Something like that," Bruce says, and Dick shrugs. "Should I be? I mean, it's not like _I_ was sleeping in your bed."

"No," Bruce agrees. He watches Dick when Dick stands up and starts to move around the room, stretching his limbs as he goes. "No, I suppose you weren't."

Dick looks back at him, lips quirking. "And whose fault is that?" he teases. He comes to stand beside Bruce. "All you ever had to do was _ask_."

Bruce grabs him by the hips, rubs his nose against the strip of skin between Dick's t-shirt and jeans. "You don't like him?" Bruce asks, and Dick blinks a couple of times before he figures out what the hell Bruce is talking about.

"I didn't say that," Dick says. "He's a little fucked up, but then – look who's talking."

"Mm," Bruce agrees. Dick helps Bruce slide his jeans down, and Bruce pauses over the bruises Roy left on his hips, but he doesn't say anything.

"I mean, I always wanted a big family that – ah – shared my interests." Bruce hums around his cock in agreement, and Dick laughs when Bruce takes him all the way down, wonders how long this might've taken without the new kid to pave the way for him.

"Guess I should've figured you'd be good at that," Dick says as Bruce slurps and sucks at him. He keeps his eyes on Dick the whole time, and Dick's hard from just _that_ , that fire in Bruce's eyes he hasn't seen a whole lot since Dick started doing more coke and hanging out with Roy.

Or maybe that’s why Dick started doing all those things. He's not really sure, chronology-wise.

Bruce pulls back, leans back in his chair and looks up at him, and Dick gets in his lap without needing to be told, jeans still hanging off his ankles. Bruce kisses the back of his neck, and this time he does comment on the marks Roy left. "Is there any part of you where someone else hasn't signed their name?"

Dick turns back to smirk at him. "Jealous?" he asks, and the only answer is the sound of Bruce's zipper before Bruce pulls his cock out and rubs it against Dick's ass.

"Oh, fuck," Dick says. "Let me get –" he starts to move, but Bruce pulls him back in, growls, "No," right up against his ear. "I'm going to come all over you. You like being marked, don't you, Dick?" he asks, and from far away Dick hears himself _whimper_.

"Yes," he whispers. "Yes, god, _do_ it," he babbles, and Bruce shushes him, cups his throat with one hand and holds his side with the other as he starts to rut between Dick's ass cheeks, and he feels so good, so _huge_ that all Dick wants is to beg Bruce to just _fuck_ him, but if there's one thing Bruce taught him, it's to _never_ beg, and this –

_This._ This works for now. He rocks back against Bruce, doing everything he can to increase the friction, to make it _good_ for Bruce, and Bruce rewards him with a heavy hand around his cock, with so many kisses to his throat and jaw that Dick's fucking _dizzy_ with it.

"God," Dick gasps. He squeezes Bruce's thighs, digs his nails right into them hard enough to draw blood, and then he comes all over Bruce's hand, hot and messy. Bruce lifts his hand up to Dick's mouth, feeds his come to him and Dick licks it up, goes down on three of Bruce's fingers at once until Bruce loses it all over him.

About the time Dick's turned around to face Bruce, about the time Bruce is sucking on his tongue and fingering his hole, about _that_ time Jason walks in, like the little fucker grew up in a barn and never learned to knock.

"Whoops," Jason says, but not like he means it. Bruce takes his tongue out of Dick's mouth, but keeps his fingers where they are. "What is it, Jason?"

"Nothing that can't wait," Jason says. He winks at Dick and says, "Have fun," and Dick flips him off, but he guesses he can't really stay mad. He does sort of owe Jason a thank you.


End file.
